


I'm Self-Conscious About That

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Muni has a secret that she hasn't told the other members of Happy Around: she wears glasses. She doesn't want any of them to make fun of her for them, but a surprise midnight visit blows that secret wide open.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'm Self-Conscious About That

Muni had been playing Hold the Line for three hours straight. Her parents were out late again, so there wasn't anyone to tell her to go to bed at a reasonable hour. Besides, it was Saturday, and she could stay up as late as she wanted. If she wanted to spend her time playing violent video games, then by the Gods she was going to do so. Maybe it was getting a little late, though, and maybe staring at a screen for hours on end was starting to affect her. Without realizing it, she had ended up drifting off to sleep, the controller slipping out of her hands and onto the floor. She didn't know how long she was out for, but the doorbell ringing jolted her back away.

"Huh? Wha?" She shook herself awake, pushing her hair out of her face. The controller was on the floor, which she picked up without remembering why it was on the floor in the first place. On the screen, her character had been dead for an indeterminate amount of time. "Dammit..." Then the doorbell rang again, and again: three times, as a matter of fact. "I'm coming!" she shouted, placing the controller on her chair and shuffling towards the front door. Too tired to think about looking through the peephole, she opened up to find Rinku standing there excitedly. "Rinku? What in the world are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's midnight, Muni-chan! I got a metal detector today and we just have to go hunting for treasure! Woah, you wear glasses?" Rinku was talking a mile a minute, as she was wont to do. However, it was the question at the end that nailed Muni to the spot. She nearly smacked herself in the face trying to feel if she was wearing her glasses, and it turned out that yes, they were on her face. Despite having not planned to go to bed for a while, she had gotten _ready_ , which meant pajamas and her necessary spectacles. No one was supposed to know she wore them, though!

"N-No! Of course not! These are just... for a video game! Very advanced stuff! My vision is fine!" She pulled her glasses off and hid them behind her back, visibly nervous. How could she have been so zonked out that she answered the door with her glasses on? She was so embarrassed! "A-Anyway, why are you even here this late? Don't tell me you want to go treasure hunting in the middle of the night!" Rinku's bright smile said it all. She could only sigh and duck her head. "Rinku, you are a class A idiot. You know that, right?"

"That's my first A! Woo!" There was being optimistic, and then there was being delusional. She wanted to say that Rinku _also_ had an A ranking in delusions, but that would be taken the wrong way as well. "Hey, hey, can I check out your super special video game glasses? Is it like 3D or something?" She grimaced, having been caught so easily in a lie. Even if Rinku actually believed her, and odds were she _did_ , the truth was going to come out because she had let her guard down for a mere moment, on complete accident.

"They're, um...pretty expensive. I wouldn't want you to break them..." She tried to deflect as best she could, but Rinku was not to be denied.

"Aww, c'mon Muni-chan! I'll be careful, I promise. Pleeease?" She clasped her hands together and bowed her head, and of course Muni struggled to say no to such a pitiful, adorable face. Knowing that her secret was about to be exposed, she handed her glasses over to Rinku, who took them gleefully. "Thank you!" She put them on, but as soon as she did, her smile disappeared. "Woah, it's so blurry! How are you supposed to see the game with these things on?" She stuck her arms out, stumbling into the house. "Ooh wait, my metal detector!" She turned on her heel, only to be stopped by Muni, who was afraid she'd actually slam into the wall and break her glasses.

"Give me those!" She took her glasses off of Rinku's face, putting them back on hers with a sigh. "Look, they're not part of a video game, alright? They're mine. _I_ have to wear glasses." She looked away, disgruntled and upset, expecting the laughter to start. Instead, she heard something that shocked her to her very core: complete nonchalance.

"Oh, okay. So check this baby out!" She stepped back outside and hoisted up her metal detector, beaming with pride. "Isn't it so cool, Muni-chan? We could find buried treasure with this thing before anyone wakes up and steals it! I'll wait for you to get dressed, and then we can go down to the old park."

"Woah woah woah, what do you _mean_ 'Oh, okay'?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her nerdy, embarrassing secret was out and Rinku hadn't even flinched. Why wasn't she laughing? It didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean what do I mean? What were we talking about?"

"My glasses, dammit! You saw that I wear glasses! Why aren't you laughing? What is your deal?" She was getting heated, eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists. Not understanding something made her annoyed, and this was pushing her beyond that point.

"I don't understand." That seemed to be par for the course when it came to Rinku, but this time she _really_ didn't understand. "Why would I laugh at you wearing glasses? Lots of people wear them!" She smiled, and then hit Muni with the killing blow. "Besides, you look super cute in them! You should wear them more often."

"Wh-What?! Y-You can't just say that!" She could feel her cheeks heating up. There was no way they made her look cute. That had been hammered into her head years ago. "Why do you think I don't wear them, Rinku? Everybody made fun of me when I started coming to school wearing glasses. They called me geek and four-eyes and weirdo. As if they needed more things to make fun of me with." She turned away from Rinku, hugging herself. "Finding out I was far-sighted was one of the worst days of my life... So I stopped wearing them, and eventually everyone forgot. And I want to _keep_ it that way." She whirled around, prodding Rinku in the chest. " _Nobody_ can know that I wear them. Not the rest of the group, and certainly no one else in the school. Got it?"

"Muni-chan..." For once, the sadness on Rinku's face wasn't over something trivial, like losing her sandwich to a seagull or something like that. It was legitimate, and upon seeing it, Muni realized she didn't like it. It didn't look right on her. She was supposed to be cheerful and outgoing, not sad and pitying. That just made her feel worse. "I'm sorry people said those mean things to you. It wasn't right of them. You can't help that you have a vision problem, and you wearing glasses doesn't change who you are. You're a wonderful person, Muni-chan, and super cute wearing your glasses. Ooh, wait wait, lemme come in." She squeezed inside, then stepped away from Muni and lifted up the metal detector. Pressing it against Muni's chest, she started making a beeping noise. "You hear that, Muni-chan? I found treasure."

"You... You can't say it like that. You're such a... such a weirdo." She was crying, tears pouring down her face. Rinku was basically invisible thanks to the flood warning obscuring her glasses. She wasn't supposed to say something so sweet like that. It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to _not_ have an emotional reaction to that? So of course she cried, and she pushed the metal detector down to futilely beat on Rinku's chest. Finally she collapsed into Rinku's arms, feeling the detector pressing against her back and not caring. All she could do was cry and cry, making a hot mess of herself and Rinku's shirt. "Y-Your shirt. It's all wet..."

"Don't worry, it'll dry." She waited patiently until Muni had stopped crying, then she gave her the warmest smile: one that could dry her river of tears. "We love you, Muni. I mean, I love you _most_ , but..." She giggled innocently, her words making Muni blush even more. "Maho-chan and Rei-chan love you too. They won't care that you wear glasses. We all love your bunny ears, and the glasses will make that look even cuter! I promise you, if you show it to the other girls, they won't make fun of you. That's an Aimoto guarantee!" She hit her chest with her face, her smile suddenly strained. "Ow, that kinda hurt..."

"You're such an idiot," Muni mumbled, laughing and removing her glasses so she could wipe her tears away. "Fine, I'll show the others. If they laugh at me, I'm never talking to you again." That was a threat she knew she could never go through with, but she might as well put it out there.

"Deal!" She felt like such a sap, but... was there anything Rinku's smile couldn't fix? "So, you ready for some midnight treasure hunting?"

"Absolutely not. Are you insane?"

* * *

She had gone through her entire school day like normal, but the fact that she was going to reveal to the other girls of Happy Around that she wore glasses stuck in the back of her mind. Rinku's words of assurement were there too, but the doubt and the memories of being bullied had been running rampant in her mind for so long, it was hard to chase them out entirely. They were plastered to the walls of her head like glue, and she'd had a hell of a time trying to shake them off. Rei, who had a wonderful, perfect life, with her perfect health and perfect body, probably couldn't fathom having something like bad eyesight. As for Maho, they had always been in competition for Rinku's attention. At least, that's what she was pretty sure was happening. Anything that could get her above her, she was sure Maho would use.

Standing outside their usual practice space, she took a deep breath before pulling her glasses case out of her bag. Looking around to make sure no one else was looking, she put them on and pushed open the door, preparing for the worst. Rinku, Maho, and Rei were sitting down when she entered. They all waved at her, taking a moment to realize something was different about her. Then they noticed, and she could see both of their eyes widening. She internally cringed, preparing for the gales of laughter that were sure to come as they saw that she was a four-eyed loser.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Muni." That was all she said: simple as that. Rei, meanwhile, was rather complimentary. "Yes, I am surprised as well. They are very cute on you, though." Rinku was right, then. They weren't going to laugh at her. Her glasses were just... normal. As if it had never been a target for constantly being picked on. Again, she couldn't help it: tears started welling up in her eyes. It was a huge emotional relief, and it was threatening to spill out of her. That was when Rinku sprung into action in her own silly way.

"Group hug!" She jumped out of her seat and bounded towards Muni, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Muni tried to protest, but no amount of shoving was going to get Rinku off her. Then both Maho and Rei got out of their chairs as well, smiling at each other as they came over and made it an official group hug. Muni kept insisting that it was ridiculous, and they all needed to let go of her immediately, but the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes said otherwise. Maybe she _could_ start wearing her glasses outside of late nights at her home again. As long as her friends were there to support her, of course.


End file.
